


O Tempora, O Mores

by thegroovygatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Will, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bev/will friendship, hannibal is a manipulative douche even in AUs, will/hannibal UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegroovygatsby/pseuds/thegroovygatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham, bisexual extraordinaire, and his best friend Bev Katz like to complain about their lives and bond over corpses. Will finds out that his ex, Alana Bloom, has just reconnected with an old flame: the sensual psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter. Will is interested in Hannibal, too, but doesn't want to make a move and risk his friendship with Alana. Hannibal, however, has no such qualms and encourages the other man's advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gosuckagrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gosuckagrayson).



“Oh em _geeeee,_ ” Will squealed, voice pitched high and one hand flapping back and forth for extra emphasis, “You should totally be my gay best friend! We could go _shopping._ ” Bev was nearly doubled over with laughter. “Right?” he said, voice reverting back to its normal, significantly lower pitch as he and Katz worked over a fresh corpse, “More like, how about I steal your credit card and sleep with your brother.”

“Oh, come on, Will,” Bev said, laughing, “You’re trying to tell me you’d pass up the opportunity to buy this season’s hottest new shoes?”

“Beverly, please; I’m not a _plebeian,_ ” Will grimaced. “But come on. Gay best friends _are_ the season’s hottest new shoes, apparently. I’m not even gay. And do I look like I shop at the mall?”

Katz rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, thrift store treasures. But hey, while you’re off having a steamy one-night stand with her brother, do me a favor and send the chick my way.”

“Huh? I thought you were seeing some guy,” Will said, pausing with one hand inside the corpse’s chest cavity to push his glasses up with his other, clean hand.

“Yeah, I _was,_ ” Katz said, and wrinkled her nose. “We went on two dates and he turned out to be a total creep. Anyways I think I’m sort of over guys for a while.”

“Well, you could always date me,” Will said, only half-joking like always, in the completion of what was a near-daily ritual with them where Will would ask Katz out on a date and she would consistently turn him down.

“Right,” Bev snorted. “Oh hey, but speaking of dating, have you met Alana’s boyfriend?”

“What? No,” Will looked genuinely interested. He and Alana had dated for a while, but both agreed that they weren't quite right for each other and ended the romance, electing to salvage their professional relationship and remain friendly instead.

“So apparently, they dated when she was in grad school and, get this, he was her professor,” Katz leveled a forceps at Will to deliver the news as dramatically as possible. “ _But_ they stopped seeing each other and lost touch. Anyways, a few weeks ago, he called her up out of the blue, asked her out, and they've been going pretty steady since then.”

“What was he the professor of?” Will asked.

“Psychology, I think.” Katz grinned and flipped her hair over one shoulder. “But seriously, you should meet him. He’s a total dreamboat.”

“ _As if_ you and I have the same taste in men,” Will said.

“Whatever, Will, just don’t come crying to me when you meet him and find yourself _instantly_ swept away by his dashing European good looks and sexy foreign accent,” Bev put one gloved hand to her forehead in a mock-swoon.

Will stuck his tongue out at her. “You wish. Oh—and this guy’s death was more or less an accident; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Are we done? I have to go meet Jack.”

“Go ahead,” Bev said, “I can handle it. Zeller should be back in a few anyway.” She and Will both made faces at each other, then burst out laughing. Will peeled off his gloves, washed his hands, and hurried out. “Call me when you meet her boyfriend,” Katz called to his retreating back. Will just flipped her the bird over his shoulder and kept on walking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Hannibal, and they have a conversation with Jack.

Will opened the door to Jack’s office and inched in. He didn’t see Jack anywhere, though, so he just sighed, resigning himself to wait. A figure in one of the chairs stirred at the noise, and Will jumped.

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t realize you were there, I can go wait outside, sorry."

The man rose from his seat, studying Will as intensely as if he were looking through the lens of a microscope. “It is of no consequence; I have simply been awaiting the return of Jack Crawford. However, my intention was not to startle you, and for that I must apologize.”

“Uh. It’s fine,” Will said. He stared at the wall above and to the left of the man’s face, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. 

“Am I correct in assuming that you are also waiting for Jack?” the man asked, his tone one of polite curiosity. His accent rumbled deep and soft, a stark contrast with Will’s sharper, clearer tone. He wore a perfectly tailored three-piece suit and sat, one leg crossed over the other, like he owned the room. Will felt like a mess, standing there in his corduroys and wrinkled button-down.

“Yeah,” Will said, eyes skittering around the room, “Uh, yes. I’m supposed to be having a meeting with him now, actually.”

“Well then I am afraid we have no choice but to wait together,” the man said, seating himself once again while gesturing Will towards the other empty chair. Will sat down, now focusing on one of the sizeable stacks of papers that covered Jack’s desk. “So,” he began once Will was settled. He angled his body towards Will, but kept his hands folded on one knee. “You must be Will Graham.”

Will’s eyes flickered to the other man’s in surprise before shifting down to study the carpet between his feet. “What gave it away? Was it my unique fashion choices, or my obvious lack of social skills?” Will asked, baring his teeth in a pained smile that spoke to the number of times he had been described similarly.

“Neither,” the man said, tilting his head to one side. “Jack mentioned earlier that he had a meeting with someone of the name.”

“Oh.” Will felt his ears reddening. “Well I guess I’ve given you a hell of a first impression.” A trace of the smile reappeared for a split second, and then it was gone. He reached over the top of Jack’s desk, picked up an empty porcelain mug that proclaimed “#1 Dad” in big black letters (a birthday gift from the forensics team), and began to stroke it absently with his fingers, giving himself an excuse to stare down at his lap.

The other man followed Will’s line of sight, looking at the mug in Will’s hands. “Yes.”

“Why are you here?” Will said. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Jack called me,” the man replied, the barest hint of amusement coloring his tone.

“Oh,” Will said again. He glanced at the other man’s face before he could stop himself, only to find the man’s dark, intense gaze fixated on his own. Will couldn’t look away. He made a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat. When the man smiled it was a sudden movement, his thin lips pulling outwards. “Uh,” Will muttered, ever the intellectually stimulating conversationalist.

“Hey, you two, sorry I’m late,” Jack Crawford boomed from behind them. Will jumped out of his chair, dropping the mug in his startled haste. The mug hit the carpeted floor, cracking neatly into a few sizeable pieces. Jack sighed, looking at Will, who was looking down at his feet. The other man watched with interest.

“Sorry,” Will whispered, kneeling down. He began collecting the pieces.

“Will, it’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Jack said, putting his hands out and stepping more fully into the room. He headed over to the other side of the desk.

“Allow me,” the other man said, rising from his chair and smoothing his jacket before bending down to help Will.

“I’ve got it,” Will said, picking up pieces with one hand while using the other as a brace against the floor.

“Are you sure?” The man placed a long-fingered hand on top of the hand Will was using as a brace and Will jerked upwards, dropping a few pieces back onto the carpet. The other man tutted and collected them himself, along with the remaining few shards. He deposited them into the garbage can before dusting off his hands and standing up again.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Jack said, nodding at the man as Will rose to his feet. “I’m glad to see that you two are already working so well together. Will, this is why I called you here. This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Hannibal inclined his head. Will narrowed his eyes in Jack’s direction, his mouth opening as if he were about to speak.

“Dr. Lecter is a psychiatrist,” Jack said, raising a finger in warning to Will, whose mouth closed furiously. “He’s going to be working with you for some time, Will, to help you out with whatever you need. And I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

“Jack,” Will said again through gritted teeth, “I really don’t think this is necessary.”

“Really? Really, Will?” Jack stood up, his finger now leveled at Will and his other hand flat on his desk, “You want to look me in the eye and tell me, after what happened last week, that this isn’t necessary?”

Will glowered at his feet, fists clenched at his sides. “I told you it wouldn’t happen again.”

Jack heaved a sigh, sitting back down and rubbing a hand over his face. “I’d like to believe that, Will. Really, I would. Just humor me with this, okay? If you’re fine like you say, it’ll go fast.”

“Will, I am completely at your disposal,” Hannibal spoke up. “I am willing to help you in whichever way you deem appropriate.” His tone was light, but there was an unspoken current underneath his words, something that made Will’s stomach jittery.

Hannibal approached Will, placing his hands on Will’s shoulders. “Will,” Hannibal murmured, moving his head back and forth in order to make eye contact. When he did, it had the same hypnotic effect as before. Will couldn’t break his gaze away. “I am here to help you. With _anything._ ” Hannibal’s eyes flicked downwards, almost imperceptibly, to the front of Will’s pants before meeting his eyes again. Will’s breathing hitched. Jack didn’t notice either of those things.

“Good. It’s settled, then,” he said. “Now, Dr. Lecter—”

Hannibal removed his hands from Will’s shoulders and turned to face Jack. Will sat down, stared at his hands, and didn’t speak. When Jack dismissed him, he practically ran from the room. He could feel Hannibal’s gaze burning his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still going strong, but i may not be able to update for a couple of days since i'm going away for the weekend starting tomorrow. also forgot to mention that this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was basically inspired by a message from gosuckagrayson on tumblr. i really only have a very slight idea of where this may go, so the tags and stuff will more than likely change as i write. anyways. enjoy!


End file.
